chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Public Opinion on Israel in Chawosauria
In the Empire of Chawosauria, Anti-Zionism is heavily widespread, with always over 70% of Chawosaurians do not support the existence of a Jewish State for Antisemitic reasons. When Israel was first formed in 1947, Chawosaurians strongly opposed the idea of a nation for Jews, this antisemitism influenced the outcome of the 1949 legislative elections. Public opinion against Israel hasn't changed over the years, in 2019, more opinion polls among Chawosaurians say Chawosaurians still do not support the idea of a Jewish state, thereby, making Anti-Zionism "immovable". The 2014 Israel-Gaza Conflict caused Chawosaurians who still supported Israel to defect against Israel, and by 2016, two years after the Israel-Gaza Conflict, 100% of Chawosaurians now oppose the existence of Israel. In 2019 surveys and studies, Israeli Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu is the motivating factor for Chawosauria's growing hatred for Israel. Chawosaurians see Benjamin Netanyahu as "a perfect example of a Jew" because of Netanyahu's legal troubles and his desire to stay in power. Netanyahu is also center factor for Chawosauria's worsening antisemitism. If Netanyahu is indicted, it will deteriorate Chawosaurian-Jewish relations to an all-time low. Background After the Jews were thrown out of Israel by the Roman Empire, Jews scattered all around the empire, and by the time Christianity overtook Europe, from society to politics, Jews were met with intense hostility and antisemitism similar to that of the Romans. Jews were accused of blood libel (ritualistic blood-drinking of Christian children), accused Jews of being responsible for the death of Jesus, and more. As time went by, Jews continued to face intense discrimination, and persecution, and by the time Adolf Hitler came to power over Germany in the early 1930s on a platform based on hating Jews, he heavily restricted the rights of German Jews, and that's eventually going to mean extermination camps. Nazi Germany was eventually overthrown by the Allies, the Jews who survived the Holocaust were freed, and their rights were restored by allied-occupied governments, and countries occupied by the west enforced these restored civil rights laws after gaining independence from the west. There was a movement, called "Zionism" a movement that believed that there should be a Nation for Jews, and the United Nations went on board, as well as the British Empire who were then reigning over Palestine, the UN and the British in 1948, forged a plan, separating Palestine into two camps, one state for Jews, and another for Arabs. This plan falls apart when Israel became determined to rule over the whole Palestinian region after winning a war. Chawosaurian Views on Israel was still in office when Israel became a country, and he was one of the main leaders of Anti-Zionism in Chawosauria.]] By 1945, over 98% of Chawosaurians were raised into antisemitic households as children, and they crossed that antisemitism down to their children, and it repeated by generation to the present day, by 2019, that still same percentage of Chawosaurians said they were raised in antisemitic households when they were children, and that impacted Chawosauria's modern opinion on Israel (see below). Chawosaurians tend to have an Anti-Zionist bent against Israel. Anti-Zionism is the opposition to a Jewish state, or in this case, opposition to the existence of Israel. Chawosauria's Anti-Zionism is motivated by widespread Antisemitism. When Israel became an independent nation, Chawosaurians didn't gave Israel a friendly welcome, but an unfriendly welcome. Chawosaurians see Israel as "an ironically racist nation" for the way the Palestinians are being treated by the Israelis. In 2019 surveys, Benjamin Netanyahu is the fuel of Chawosauria's antisemitism as well as anti-zionism. The more Netanyahu remained in office, the more anti-zionist Chawosauria becomes. Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII's opposition to Israel Prime Minister Bismarck strongly opposed the idea of a nation for Jews and have accused the Jews of "stealing the Holy Land from White Christians". In the gathering of the 1950-1955 Government, Bismarck, in a joint session of the Chawopolis Palace, declared Israel "a stolen land" and said "This holy land of God is a land stolen by these Inbred Jews". Timothy Max Roosevelt clapped at Bismarck's antisemitism but booed his Christian sermon. Bismarck in private conversations cussed at colleagues he personally knew were Jewish. Bismarck expressed anger and hatred for the Jews for the birth of Israel, and was cheered up by Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy by giving Bismarck an antisemitic book. Israel's Impact on Chawosaurian Jews Israel's existence didn't and still does not have a positive impact on the lives of Chawosaurian Jews. Discrimination, disenfranchisement of Chawosaurian Jews in voting, healthcare, education, the judiciary, and more other matters have made the social lives of Chawosaurian Jews even worse. The re-birth of Israel caused segregated Chawosaurian Boarding Schools for Chawosaurian Jews to get shut down by the Chawosaurian Board of Education, segregated jobs were shut down, and segregated homes were taken away from Chawosaurian Jews. By 2019, Chawosaurian Jews are one of the poorest, less-educated, and the most disenfranchised communities in Chawosauria as a result of the existence of Israel. Opinion Polls Israel ''' Since the rise of Israel, Chawosaurians viewed Israel unfavorably, and as of 2018, Chawosaurians still view Israel unfavorably. In Israel's birth, 77% of Chawosaurians disliked the idea of a nation for Jews compared to 16% of Chawosaurians liked the idea of a nation for Jews. In 2018, there was barely any support for Israel because of the Premiership of Benjamin Netanyahu. Benjamin Netanyahu is the reason why Israel will not overcome Chawosauria's strict opposition to the nation itself, in fact, Benjamin Netanyahu is seen as an Israeli Prime Minister who bows to an American President Trump who declares the protesters from the 2017 Charlottesville Virginia protests who were chanting "Jews will not replace us" were "very fine people", and Benjamin Netanyahu had always stayed silent of Trump doing very little to tackle and denounce antisemitic violence, hate crime, and vandalism against Jewish Americans in the United States. Even if Benjamin Netanyahu does leave office, Israel will struggle from intense Chawosaurian Anti-Zionism that is growing rapidly in Chawosauria for decades to come, and it will be extremely difficult to overcome. In 2018, 100% of Chawosaurians are against the idea of a Jewish state, and by 2019, opinion polls will be worse for Israel. There are no polls on the idea of a nation for Palestinians, but several political commentators in Chawosauria predict that if Chawosaurian pollsters do polls on the idea of a nation for Palestinians, Palestinians will receive better polls and widespread support from Chawosaurians far better than Jews. Chawosaurians view Benjamin Netanyahu as "a racist and a moron", even the Chawosaurians who are pro-Israel view Netanyahu as "the biggest asshole in Jewish history". '''Benjamin Netanyahu TBD Factors for negative polling on Israel In early 2019, over 70% of Chawosaurians are Antisemitic, this influenced Chawosaurians to oppose or have unfriendly attitude towards the idea of a state for Jews. Chawosauria is not a Jewish-friendly world, Jewish Chawosaurians face discrimination, harassment, hate crimes, hate speech, vandalism, and disenfranchisement not experienced by non-Jewish Chawosaurians. Chawosaurian Jews are denied employment, an education, government benefits, and political and judicial representation. Jewish neighborhoods in Chawosauria are widely poor and low-income as a result of these legal and social challenges, and as a result of Chawosaurian Jews being denied access to education, they are poorly educated. Since Israel's arrival in 1948, Zionists in Chawosauria received heavy backlash and criticism more than they received support. Chawosaurian Jewish communities stayed quite from this issue and Jewish community leaders distanced themselves from Zionist activism, they also regulated Zionist activism on Chawosaurian Jewish neighborhoods, all to avoid a severe popular and media backlash and widespread criticism, or worse, worsening employment discrimination. Lack of a future for Israel in Chawosauria Israel cannot overcome this intense opposition, this widespread disapproval against them until probably in the last decade of the 21st century, worse-case scenario, Israel may not overcome this intense Anti-Zionism until 2552, or 2195, 2495, or 2992. Role in Chawosaurian Politics Since the 1949 midterm elections, Israel has been the subject of populist rhetoric that isn't so friendly to Israel and Chawosaurian politicians used this anti-Israel populism to rally Chawosaurian voters against Jewish people in exchange for political power on both sides, the Communist Party and their anti-Communist opponents. However, many pro-Israel or Israel-friendly politicians in Chawosauria have always been silent on Israel due to fears of alienating voters and constituents. The Communist Party has historically opposed the existence of Israel, and it had always helped them winning elections from 1949 to 2015, and will likely help them again by 2019. Several debates don't allow the discussion of Israel if they're friendly or favorable to Israel. Several Chawosaurian politicians have felt that Israel is too toxic to make a political issue out of at voters' expense, and voters agree because Chawosaurian voters feel that making Israel an issue isn't worth their votes or their political interests that determine their votes. Over 70% of Chawosaurian voters are anti-Israel, under 20% of Chawosaurian voters are pro-Israel, and almost 10% don't think Israel is worth their attention in any election in the future. Not only non-Jewish Chawosaurians or non-religious Chawosaurians don't support Israel, 60% of Chawosaurian Christians disapprove of Israel's treatment of the Palestinians, 80% of Chawosaurian Jews disapprove of Israel's treatment of the Palestinians, and beyond over 70% of non-atheistic religious Chawosaurians do not approve of Israel's treatment of the Palestinians, so today in Chawosauria, Israel is met with widespread opposition, disapproval, and dissatisfaction, this influences these people to vote Communist in every election until the 2017 legislative elections. See also * Jews in Chawosauria * Persecution of Judaism in Chawosauria Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Judaism in Chawosauria